


JoJo's Man

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: JoJo was in love with Bray Wyatt. And she would do anything that made him happy. Anything...This is a fictional story. I do not know either of them.This is a requested story by PsychoAndriod714.





	JoJo's Man

JoJo smiled at her man Bray Wyatt as they made their way to their hotel room. “Is he/she nice looking?” she asked him. “You know it’s only the best for my baby,” he said with a smile kissing her cheek. She smiled at him. She loved him that’s why she was willing to do this for him.

And what was she willing to do for him? He loved watching her as she got fucked by men and women alike. She had been more sexually active with him than any of her other relationships. But she enjoyed seeing him happy. And she also had the best sex life with him and all the other men and women he chose.

She even started to find herself getting wet thinking about these nights. Not knowing who it was going to be or if it was going to be a man or woman. Like right now she was really wet thinking about the last time she and he had one of these nights. He surprised her with Lacey Evans waiting for her to have some fun.

She watched Bray unlock the door with a smile. He took his time to tease her with a smile. “Common baby. I’m horny.” she moaned as he slowly opened the door. He smiled as he opened the door to see a fan standing there waiting for her with his erect penis pointing to the door.

“You’re the best babe,” she said with a smile as she walked to the fan who smiled at her. She kissed him as Bray sat down in a chair to watch her have some fun with this man. “I seem to be overdressed,” she said with a smile as she slipped the shoulder straps from her shoulders and slowly slide the dress down her body. To reveal her naked body for both her man and this fan.

She got down on her knees and kissed the tip of this mans penis before she looked up at him. He smiled down at her before her mouth devoured his erect cock. “Fuck,” he moaned as he felt her mouth sliding up and down his shift. “Yeah, she’s a good cock sucker,” Bray said with a smile as he jerked his cock for his girlfriend on her knees sucking another man’s cock.

“That’s right I love cock and pussy. They’re sooo tasty.” JoJo moaned taking the briefest of moments before she went back in for more of this guys cock. “Baby maybe you need to take him into your body now?” Bray said as he jerked his cock. “Which hole should I take this fine tasting cock in?” she asked her man with a smile. “Your ass hasn’t had a good fucking in a while,” he said as he jerked his cock.

“You heard the man. You get the treat of my ass milking this tasty thing you have,” she said with a smile as she stood up and kissed him again. “Lucky me,” he said with a smile as he watched her lay down on her stomach on the bed. The fan then kissed up her legs gave her ass a nice little taste.

“Hmm tasty,” he said with a smile. She smiled as she felt his lips on her shoulder and the tip of his cock pressed up against her asshole. “Don’t tease me like my man. Fuck my ass until its raw red.” she moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. “If you insist my sweet,” he said with a smile as he rammed his cock into her ass.

“Fuck!” she moaned as she felt him pump into her with rhythmic glory. “You like my cock my sweet JoJo?” he asked as he pumped into her. “It is a nice cock. And it’s filling my ass very good right now,” she said with a moan. “Wait until I get started,” he said with a smile as he pounded her harder. “Yeah fuck my girls’ ass hard.” Bray moaned as he came for the first time that night hearing her moans.

“I love her ass. She has one of the best asses I’ve felt.” he moaned as he pumped into her. “Anything for fans. And your cock is great too, big boy.” she moaned as he pumped into her. “I’m not sure how much longer I can last in your ass,” he said with a groan. “Then fucking cum. Fanboy.” she groaned as she felt herself getting close too.

“FUCK!!!” they moaned as they both came together. “This has never happened before.” the fan said as he kissed her shoulder. “What fucking a celebrities ass?” she asked with a smile as she felt his cock leave her ass. “That and I’m still hard,” he said showing her his cock. “Well, she does have another hole to fuck. So fuck it good and hard.” Bray said with a groan still jerking his cock for his girl getting fucked.

“Yes fuck my pussy. I need more.” JoJo said with a smile as she felt him ram his cock back inside of her. But this time in her pussy. “I don’t know which is tighter you pussy or your ass. You are milking my cock better then anyone else ever has,” he said kissing her neck. “Oooo. And you aren’t doing half bad yourself.” she moaned as he pumped into her faster and harder.

“I think I’m going to cum.” Bray moaned as he watched. “You’re not the only one sweetie. He is fucking me good and hard the way that I love.” she moaned as she felt his cock start to feel like it was going to explode inside of her. “I’m going to cum too.” he moaned as he pumped into her. “Fucking cum inside of her fanboy.” Bray moaned as he shot his last load onto the floor. “FUCK!!!!!” JoJo screamed as she squirted her juices all over the place as she felt his cum deep inside of her.

“That was amazing.” the fan said as he pulled out of her. “Yes. Now get the hell out of our hotel room. I need to be with my man.” JoJo said with a smile looking at Bray. “Huh?” he asked. “You heard the lady. Get your clothes and leave before I have to introduce you to the ‘buzzards’.” Bray said with an evil smile.

The guy didn’t think twice he quickly got his clothes and left the two of them alone. “It’s a shame. He was a good one too.” JoJo said with a smile. “True. I never came so hard in my life.” Bray said with a smile as he crawled into bed. “But you’re my man. And no one else’s,” she said with a smile as he took his rightful place between her legs getting ready for their after watch sex that always made her cum harder than whoever she had just fucked. “I love you,” she said as she felt him enter her body. “I love you too,” he said with a smile as he kissed his sweet JoJo.


End file.
